Fire and Ice
by Candymae1997
Summary: Mystique recruits a new mutant. But she is related to one of the X-men. Will she go to the X-men side or will she stay on Mystique's side? Will her live ever be good? R&R Lance/OC I don't anything but my O/C's.
1. Chapter 1

I walked down to the little café that my sister owns. The outside walls were a burgundy color with gold outlining the windows, door and shutters. It was small but i'm sure it could hold at lot of people if it needed to. There was a little black bench sitting against the wall. With a bicycle rack next to it. The lamp-post lighting up the dark night.

I started to walk down the empty street. All you could hear was the sound of a siren from a police car. This town is a bad place. Cops wondered the streets looking for crimes. People walking the streets with nowhere to go. It was a small town known for the most crimes in the North America. Mutants would get hurt even killed here. Nobody cared if a mutant would be killed. There was even some people who looked for mutants. They would shoot mutants at sight. They didn't want them in this little town. They didn't want anyone to try to stop the crimes going on here. I hated this town more than anything. I wanted to move somewhere else. My parents are still here though.

I decided I wouldn't bother my sister tonight. She is 21, she had long blonde hair and blue eyes. I always though she should be a model. She had the prefect body. Unlike me, she was beautiful.

I have long, straight brown hair, brown eyes. I'm sixteen, and my body is not prefect. I'm not fat but not skinny. Just in the middle. I always wanted to get skinnier but never got a chance to diet or anything. I am to busy working for my foster parents.

I walked to the end of the block. It was ten o'clock and way past my curfew. I am so dead when I get home. I started to run back to my house. I got to the big house. It is painted a light blue color, with plants covering the huge yard. Mon loved the smell of the plants.

I walked in and my mother was sitting on the sofa at the house. My parents are really nice but when it comes to rules you don't break them for nothing. If you do you are grounded for life. Well until your eighteen that is.

Mother was a beautiful African-American woman. Her eyes were the prettiest color of brown I've ever seen. Her eye's put mine to shame. She smiled with her bright white teeth showing. See my sister and I were adopted to this family. They told us that they fell in love with us and just couldn't let us go after they saw us. They named her Ruby. My name is my Mia.

My father came down the stairs and looked at me. Uh-oh. I'm going to be in so much trouble. Should I run? Should I stay here and get yelled at? I don't know what to do! I'm so scared. Is he going to hit me?

That is when my whole world went upside down...

I started to step backwards from my father. He was a tall and muscular man. He has black hair and blue eyes. I don't think his eyes look right with his black hair. He is a nice guy most of the time. You just don't want to break a rule or make him angry with you. He is scary if you get him mad.

He started to step towards me. "Sorry it'll never happen again. I will never be late again I promise." I screamed. This is not the first time I had been late. I was late a couple of days ago. I usually go to a friend's house after a long day at school. I didn't really like school that much. I kinda made me bored to death.

"You said that two days ago and now look where you are. Your going to learn to quit being late." He started to take off his belt. He was going to beat me. I looked in his eyes and didn't see any love in them. Only hatred and evil. I started to run but father caught me. He took the metal piece of the belt and started to swing it. It hit me in the back. I screamed in pain. What was he going to do to me? Is he going to beat me until I'm dead?

He lashed me in the back about thirty more times. I screamed and cried for him to stop. He was laughing about it. He has always thought punishment should be tough and painful. He wasn't one of those fathers who put their kid on their knee and paddled them. He would beat us until we would pass out.

The next thing I did I couldn't believe with my own eyes. Flames took over my body. Father stopped instantly. The flames weren't hurting me so I ran to my room. I grabbed my backpack and dumped out all of my books. I stuffed the bag with clothes. Jackets. My books. Anything I needed or wanted to take with me. After stuffing everything in the bag I went to the kitchen and grabbed stuff that I wouldn't struggle to carry. I noticed that the flame on my body vanished.

"Don't come back you freak!" Father yelled at me. I ran out and went straight to the cafe`. I was going to tell my sister bye then hit the road. I didn't want to stay in this horrible town. I finally got to the cafe`

I ran in and grabbed my sister in a big hug. I was crying. My parents don't want me no more. I can't believe it. They hate me. I might as well die no one loves me anymore. I got to get out of this town. I got to start a new life. I can't stay here. It is too dangerous now that I'm a mutant.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked me. I started at her. I didn't want to forget her. She was the only one who still loved me for now.

"Mother and Father kicked me out!" I cried into her shoulder. I knew when she found out I was a mutant that she would reject me just like mother and father. My family was raised to see mutants as outcast and freaks.

"Why in the world would they do that?" I stopped crying and looked at her. Here it goes the rejection part. Why me?

"I'm a mutant." I said. I expected to hear her say 'You mutant freak stay away from me!' but she didn't. She just gave me a tight hug. "Why don't you hate me?" I asked her.

"My little sister is a mutant just like me!" She whispered to herself. I stared at her. She was a mutant? I wonder what power she has.

"I'm telepathic. So I can move things with my mind and read your thoughts. But I think it is a bad thing to eavesdrop." She told me. How did she hide from our parents? She don't hate me!

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm going to stick to the same plot but i'm going to slow things down a bit so this is different than the other story. I hope you like it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Getting Out

I woke up in the cafe`. My sister is letting me stay there for a few days. The room she let me stay in was beautiful. The room was a sea-blue color. It had two twin beds in it. The sheets on the beds were a soft blue to match the walls. My sister lived there too.

So our no good parents kicked her out to. They told me that she wanted to move there on her own decision. I wouldn't blame her though if she did.

"So your finally awake little sis." Ruby walked into the room, she had a pair of old blue jeans, and a green t-shirt. She started to pack her bags. She put everything she could in one of the bags.

"What is going on?" I said as I started to get up.

"Someone has burned down our parents house right after they called the police and told them that we were mutants. They think it was us. We have to leave here. It is not safe for us." She threw me a box of purple hair dye. Purple why purple? And who said I was dying my hair?

"It's the only way. Plus they know everything about us. They know you hate purple so they wouldn't think you would dye your hair purple." She was reading my thoughts again. She threw my bag to me. I opened it up. I got a pair of my yoga pants with a plane purple shirt. Mother thought that it would be pretty on me. So I used it as a night-shirt.

I grabbed the box of dye and ran to the bathroom. I brushed though my long brown hair. 'Hey sis, Um will this stuff come out sometime? I really don't want to stay purple the rest of my life.' I asked her though thoughts.

"Yes." She called from the other room. I followed the instructions. Soon my hair was a bright purple. I grabbed my sisters make-up and put on eyeliner thick, Mascara, eye shadow, and all the other girly stuff that she wears. I went out of the bathroom. I grabbed a hair tie. My sister took it away with her powers.

"Hey." I said.

"You wear your hair up all the time, wear it down." She told me. That does make sense. I mean I wear my hair in a ponytail everyday. I brushed my purple hair. Gosh I hope that this comes out.

About an hour later, she had got done dying her hair white. We were ready to leave. Ruby grabbed all of the money out of her money box. She had made her own restaurant. Worked by herself for years. She grabbed a chest out of the hole in the floor. She hid all of her spare money there so no one could find it. I was the only one who knew about it.

"There is about two thousand dollars in it. That should keep us going for a while." Her cafe` was a very popular place she would get thousands of costumers everyday. We put every dollar in the bag. It was heavy so we split it in half. We still thought it was heavy but that didn't matter. She grabbed my cellphone.

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked. She dropped it on the ground and stomped on it. That phone cost a lot.

"Tracking devises. We can't have anything they can track." She told me.

So we started off on our journey. We picked to go to Bayville, New York. We traveled through the woods. We stayed out of sight. Some times we could hear dogs. At though times we would run from them. At others we would fight.


	3. Chapter 3 - Hydra?

**_Sorry I haven't updated faster, and for this being a short chapter. I will try to update sooner than this time and to make a longer chapter._**

**_I don't own anything but my characters._**

* * *

It has been a few weeks since we left our home to go to the place called Bayville for a new life. We camped for a couple of days. We thought we would save our energy before going to town. Just in case the police was on our tail.

"Hey Ruby, do you ever want to fall in love?" I asked her. She smiled at me and started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Your thinking of the Lance guy aren't you?" she asked me. I smiled. The "Lance guy" was a boy that I used to go to school with until he moved. He was my first and only best friend. I used to call him Lancy he would get so made at me for saying that, but then he would laugh about it. He would call me pinky because the only thing I would wear when I was younger was the color pink. I miss him so much.

"Stay out of my mind, and maybe I am and maybe I ain't." I smiled at her. She didn't like it when I used words like ain't.

"Shh..." she suddenly said to me. What the hell? We were just laughing and having fun then she tells me to be quiet. I looked at where she was staring. She was looking towards the trees that where thicker, whats going on? I thought to her.

Someone is there. She told me into my mind. I could tell by the sound of here voice that she was worried. 'A group of people.' she told me silently.

Then I heard it to. The whispers of many. I didn't know what we should do. Should we run and hope they don't see us or should we stay here and hope they didn't see us?

At that moment men in suits, (Not suites and ties.). The suites where green and yellow. They came in big groups my sister and I where going to run but they shot something into our necks to make us sleep.

I could feel them attaching something onto my neck and throwing me into something that felt a lot like a car. Then I gave into the sleepiness and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
